


Just a little poor me (I tried hard)

by LiesAreInTheBlood



Series: The Wars We Try to Fight Alone [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Loyal Tubbo, Other, The city still stands, Wilbur is kinda... insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesAreInTheBlood/pseuds/LiesAreInTheBlood
Summary: At the last moment, Tubbo strays from his script, and the Rebellion doesn’t react well.This is a branch off where Wilbur learns a little more about loyalty.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: The Wars We Try to Fight Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042191
Kudos: 69





	Just a little poor me (I tried hard)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Little Poor Me(Layto)
> 
> This is purely for entertainment. I really don’t want to see people pushing myself or other creators because they don’t like what’s written. And if WilburSoot, TommyInnit, or Tubbo changes their stance on fanfics, I will remove this.  
> Please be respectful.
> 
> Otherwise— just enjoy!

_Huh_.  
  


_ It was the chaos, and power _ _._ He muses, watching the lake ripple with blood.  _ It’s why Dream and I both want him gone.  
  
_

WilburSoot knows that he is not a good, even, sane, person.

That’s alright, though.

You don’t need to be sane to run a country. And isn’t it justified, anyways?

He also knows what they say behind his back, and it makes him want to laugh, and run, sometimes.

Other times, it makes him want to scream, and let the TNT fly. And yet, every time, he promises himself.  _ No, not yet. _

_ Let them understand it, first. _

The betrayal that comes with your oldest friend abandoning you in a moment to halfhearted cruelty. And, the loss of everyone else, that comes after, but is truly,  _surely,_ there.  


Although, it makes him wonder. Has this intention always been there? During the revolution, he knows that he didn’t always act like he should have, but it was necessity. It was  needed . The fighting, the blood, and now, the rebellion. It’s needed.

Isn’t it?

In the end, he has to admit that it was the speech, that unraveled it all.

  
  


_Tubbo cleared his throat and tapped his microphone. He closed his eyes. Gathered his courage._

_ “I— this microphone is too short. Just—“ He coughed, and slipped his script out from behind his back, switching them hastily. He swallowed.  **This is for the best**.  
  
_

_“I was one of the first recruited for this place. And L’Manberg has had a long, difficult history. From the moment that former— dictator, WilburSoot claimed our land independent, there was bound to be conflict in our future. And unfortunately, there was no way around that.” Wilbur froze, eyes peering over the ledge with wary disdain. Where was this going?  
  
_

_“And he did well, under the circumstances. He did better than well, he brought us back from the edge of death, and he supported our pride ‘till the end. He was our leader, ready to give up anything to save what we loved, what we deserved.” This was the landing blow.  
  
_

_“But through all of that, after the tireless labor and loss, we realized something. We are no longer in war. And, we no longer need him.” Tubbo let out a breathe and snuck a glance at Jschlatt, who was staring, confused, but solemnly impressed.  
  
_

_“We had a general, when we needed him. And now, we have a president, a true one, in our era of prosperity. We only grew, and expanded, and because of it, we are better off than before.”_

_ He saw their eyes, wide and unbelieving. He didn’t care.  **This is my home now. Not yours.** _

__

_**Never, yours.** _

_“So let our era begin!”_

The echo of the microphone lingered, until shock cued them into motion. Tommy broke his cover, and consumed with rage, fired his shot.

He missed.

Wilbur had found the room destroyed, and filled in with obsidian, the button missing. Technoblade had turned on the Rebellion, and killed them all.

Fundy, his son, his  _son_ — had died trying to help them one more time.  
  


And WilburSoot was alone.

TommyInnit derailed their plan, and had respawned somewhere discreet, to brood in silence.

And, WilburSoot was alone.

Again.

He sighs, and looks down at his feet, at the piles of neatly stacked TNT, at his failure.

The Rebellion was gone, and in its wake, a monster.

He clenches his hand so tight around the blade he gets splinters. His old sword, diamond-cut and powerful, was lost upon his death. He peers at the shards of wood in his palm.

WilburSoot smiles, and drops the packs of dynamite into an ender chest. The moon is rising, and with it, the night creatures. He wanders into the deep of the forest to train.

He isn’t done yet.

~~ He still has an admin on his side. ~~

He still has reinforcements.


End file.
